


something good in you.

by dreamingofa_ghost



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable!Tony, BAMF!Tony, Bad!Steve, Badass Tony, Family Issues, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, Loki does what Loki wants, Loki has feelings, M/M, Poor Loki, Poor Tony, Protective!Loki, Tony Has Trust Issues, Trust Issues, bastard!Steve, bucky just stands there, guilty!bucky, like he has no clue what to do, possessive!Loki, you poor wallflower its okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofa_ghost/pseuds/dreamingofa_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's far from being perfect, so he isn't that shocked to see his boyfriend making out with Bucky out in the kitchen. So what if he's broken? Who cares about the amount of sleep he's been having, or the amount of food he's been consuming? Broken things don't deserve such attention.</p><p>But things are most beautiful when they're broken.</p><p>or,</p><p>That time when the Avengers (minus Steve) accepted Loki as their own and how Loki grew strangely protective when it came to a certain inventor (clearly, he's ill).</p><p>summary sucks sorry. give it a try?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve never comes anymore. Never comes to bed, or sits next to him on the roof. He never watches the sunset with Tony anymore.

 

Tony can’t even remember the last time Steve breathed “I love you”. 

 

Because every second of Steve’s time was spent on someone more precious. More beautiful. More strong, courageous, just someone more  _ worthy.  _

 

Someone like Bucky Barnes.

 

It’s not like Tony blames Bucky for Steve’s lack of attention towards him. Because, Bucky is perfect. He is the perfect match for Steve Rogers. Tony has no one else but himself to blame, because he’s seen all the signs. He’s seen how Steve looks at Bucky (the way he used to look at Tony) and he’s seen them both cuddle together in the couch, heads close, lips even closer, dilated pupils, panted breaths. 

 

So when he heads to the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee and sees Steve and Bucky kissing each other senseless, he should’ve known better than to feel that hurt blooming in his chest. He should’ve known better. Bucky moans something dirty and Steve moans back, grinding their hips. 

 

Tony can’t take this anymore, so he flees to his workshop, where he stays until he collapses from exhaustion on the seventh sleepless night. 

 

It’s Natasha who finds him, surprisingly, and she, with the help of Clint, drags him up to his bed. His  _ empty  _ bed, because Steve has taken a liking to sleeping next to Bucky, his reason being that he was the only one able to rein him in if Bucky ever turned into the Winter Soldier during a nightmare or panic attack.

 

“Where’s Cap?” asks Clint.

 

“Sleeping with Bucky again,” Tony slurs as Natasha pushes him onto his bed.

 

“Why?” she asks, but something dangerous in her eyes tell Tony that he must speak the truth.

 

“Cause he’s the only one that can stop Buckster there if he turns to the Winter Soldier,” Tony tells her. His eyelashes are fluttering, and all he wants to do is  _ sleep.  _

 

“Bullshit,” Clint says, and he looks almost sorry as he gazes back down to Tony. “Has...has Steve spent any time with you recently?”

 

Tony forces a laugh and winces at how broken it sounds. “Of course,” he says. “He’s my boyfriend.”

 

“Don’t like to me, Antoshka,” Natasha warns, but there’s sorrow in her eyes as well.

 

And suddenly, Tony wants to cry. He wants the world to stop spinning, he wants time to freeze, because he  _ cannot  _ handle this again.

 

“Tony?” Clint asks, suddenly gentle as he sits next to him in the bed. 

 

Tony didn’t realize that he started to tremble.

 

“Oh Tony,” murmurs Natasha, and with surprising emotion in her eyes, she wraps Tony in her arms. 

 

He drifts off to sleep, spooned by an archer who strokes his hair gently and an assassin who sings in a lilting voice.

 

***

 

When Natasha opens the door to Bucky Barnes’ room, the feeling that washes over her is white-hot rage, scorching through her veins and creating a foul taste in the back of her mouth. She instinctively stiffens and her eyes narrow, murderous with dangerous intent. She hears Clint’s footsteps softly echo hers and the sudden stop as he takes in the scene before him.

 

A naked Steve Rogers caressing a naked Bucky Barnes, both kissing each other thoroughly and roughly.

 

“You fucker!” Clint bursts out, fingers clenching and unclenching for his bow and arrow.

 

Steve and Bucky freeze.

 

“I’ll handle this,” Steve whispers to Bucky softly, while Bucky nods trustingly at him.

 

It makes Natasha’s blood boil with even more, uncontainable rage.

 

“Clint,” Steve says with that calm, Captain America voice. “I think it’s my business on whom I make love with and whom I-”

 

“The fuck it is!” Clint interrupts. “What about Tony, you fucker?”

 

“He should’ve known,” Steve says with a shrug. “He should’ve known that when Bucky was here, I would be going over to him. I gave him all the signs. It was his fault that he-”

 

And that was it.

 

Because how was any of this ridiculous bullshit Tony’s fault, exactly? Stepping up from the shadows, Natasha walks over to Steve, looks him in the eye, and silences him with a gentle hand reaching up to cradle his cheek. She smiles gently at him, and before Steve can do anything else, she uses her other hand to punch his nose with all the force she can muster.

 

It lands with a sickening crack.

 

“And you,” Clint snaps, turning to Bucky, hardly paying attention to a bleeding Captain America. “ _ Tony  _ provided you with a home, food, and new arm. Is this really how you repay him? You fucker. You  _ fucker. _ ”

 

Bucky is quiet.

 

“I expected better from you,” Natasha says, to both a quiet Bucky Barnes and a groaning Steve Rogers. “I expected much more.”

 

***

 

A pair of green eyes blinks slowly as the owner of said eyes took in his surroundings. "Of all the places he had to banish me in," Loki says slowly, "he exiled me in the  _Mortal Realm?_ "

 

He lifts his head to study the skies above. It was a pleasant view. "Odin," Loki says conversationally. "I'm going to kill you."

  
  
  
  



	2. a/n

Hey guys,

Been such a long time, and I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting. During that unplanned hiatus, something happened and I'm still struggling a lot through it. I'm really sorry that it's taking me such a long time to cope and recover. Please don't worry: I  _will_ finish this fic, I promise :)

Please hang in there, and apologies for the long wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's been a while since I've written. What do you think? Please leave constructive criticism, reviews, and what you'd like next (I take recommendations). Thanks :) btw Loki's gonna appear a lot more in the next chapt. so hang in there :P


End file.
